


Snuggles and sniffles

by mrslukealvez



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hotch is Reid’s dad, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrslukealvez/pseuds/mrslukealvez
Summary: Hotch is worried about his son, SpencerThis is a part of dilaudiddreams’s Spencer hotchner universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Snuggles and sniffles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dilaudiddreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilaudiddreams/gifts).



“C’mon buddy it’s nap time” Hotch said gently, careful not to anger the already cranky Spencer. Exactly why he needs his nap, Hotch thought, emitting a soft chuckle at his own joke to which earned a small pout from below.

“I’m not tiwed Daddy” Spencer stomped his little foot, his wide eyes beginning to get wet. 

It had not been the best day in the hotchner household. Hotch had the day off from work and he had planned to spend some quality time with his son. The past year had been hard. Hotch had been forced to put Spencer’s mother, Diana, in a home much to Spencer’s dismay. 

_“Why can’t I sleep at mommy’s house anymowe?”_

_“It’s not allowed where she lives”_

_“Why?”_

_“I don’t know baby”_

Hotch needed to make it up to his son. So he traded in his nice car to afford taking more days off to spend with his son. The work he did as a prosecutor was important, but Spencer was way more. 

The day had started off fine enough. Spencer woke up early and crawled into his room for “mowning snuggles” as he called it. (Not that Hotch was complaining) Finally, after much convincing he was able to get Spencer up around ten and changed him before going downstairs to make some breakfast for both of them. 

It was a beautiful spring day. The sky was bright blue and the flowers were in full bloom. It was the perfect day for a playground trip. Unfortunately, Spencer didn’t think the same thing. Now Hotch was no newbie to Spencer’s aversion of going to the playground, he was his father after all. But with being Spencer’s father he also knew that even though Spencer hated the idea of the playground (too many germs!! He said-that’s the last time Hotch let’s him watch a health documentary), the second he was let free in the park, he was the happiest little boy in the world. Spencer had a “overactive imagination” as the daycare workers called it, but Hotch thought that was just fine. He loved to watch Spencer make up scenarios and play “pirate” or “superhero”, or even sometimes, “princess” .The other parents that came had a fit with a little boy wanting to play such a girly game. Must be because the dad is so young, inexperienced. But Hotch just brushed them aside. If it made his baby happy to be a princess, then he would get to be a princess.

But today, out of all days, Spencer was not having fun at the playground. He refused to leave his dad at the bench where he normally sat. Eventually Hotch gave up trying to get him to go play.

_“Spencie, are you sure you don’t want me to push you on the swings?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Do you want to go on the jungle gym, I see some other kids your age”_

_“No.”_

Once they got home was not any better. Spencer refused to do anything but sit on the ground and stare at the wall. Hotch tried to pry him off the ground with promises of sweets but nothing was working. Hotch wasn’t able to change Spence’s diaper even though he KNEW Spencer was uncomfortable as he kept tugging at his bum. He wouldn’t even come snuggle with him. 

He needed to know what was causing this. 

Hotch knelt down to Spencer’s level and forcefully picked him up. He didn’t like to touch him without his permission but at this point he needed to know what was wrong with his baby. 

“Daddy stop nooo!” Spencer whined, his arms flailing to try to get down. 

Hotch just ignored him, walking up the stairs to Spencer’s bedroom. He put him on the changing table and started to change him, making sure to powder the rash that had formed while Spencie was sniffling. He put him in his favorite pjs (with the little ducks of course) before tucking him in bed and sitting down next to him. 

“Spencer what’s wrong?” Hotch said with a stern face. 

“Nothing. Lemme go” Spence tried to push out of the covers but Hotch held them still. 

“Spencer I really need to know what’s wrong.” 

“I- I can’t tell you” Spence let out a small sniffle and Hotch took a tissue to wipe his eyes and nose. 

Hotch’s stern face softened “why can’t you tell me buddy?”

“Because I’m not *sniffle* allowed to”

“Why baby?” Hotch was getting increasingly concerned. 

“Because I don’t. I don’t...ugh he used the word...ugh desewve you” Spencer said, trying to remember the word he had used.

“Spencer who said you don’t deserve me”

“Alex”

“Alex? Your friend from the playground”

“Uh-huh” Spencet nodded his head 

“What else did he say?”

“He said that I was stupid” Spencer said quietly. “That I was weiwd, and that the only weason you take cawe of me is ‘cause you have to” 

“Oh buddy” Hotch took Spencer into arms and hugged him tight, rubbing his little back to calm him down. “That’s not true in the slightest.”

“It’s isn’t?” Spencer looked up at him with his big innocent orbs.

Hotch laughed, before he was met with Spencer’s confused pout, “Spencie I love you so much and you’re so far from stupid believe me. You’re the smartest little boy I’ve ever met”

“Then why don’t people like me?” Spencer spoke in the smallest voice.

Hotch stared at the wall for a moment, “I don’t know Baby, but your perfect. And anyone who says otherwise, well they’re lying.

“Really?” 

“Yes.” Hotch laughed

“Snuggle time?”

“Yeah, snuggle time” with that Hotch bundled Spence up and took off to his room.


End file.
